


Skyrim characters' background stories

by ninjagurl3232



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagurl3232/pseuds/ninjagurl3232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have 4 Skyrim characters and this is their stories on how they ended up on the carriage to Helgen in the beginning of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim characters' background stories

**Author's Note:**

> Judeah is an Orc  
> Teraela is a High Elf  
> Nightblossom is a Wood Elf  
> Junal'ja is an Argonian

Judeah

Growing up I was always around weapons and armor. It was there where I grew an affinity to the art of fighting. Because of my parents, They were the ones who trained me. I will never forget that. 

Nineteen. I was nineteen when I left home to be an adventurer. On the 18th of Last Seed. I made it to Skyrim. I have been traveling for six years before I decided to go back and visit my parents.. I even learned a couple of dragon shouts along the way. 

I went back to Tamriel. Back to Orsinium. Only to find Imperials taking my parents prisoner for supporting the Stormcloaks. Almost all of the town was taken. Most of them had already been killed. I ran to save my parents and even unsheathed my sword but someone got to me first. They knocked my sword out of my hand and bound my wrists. My parents saw me and tried running to me but they were shot with an arrow. They died. Fell to the ground and kicked aside like they were nothing. I was taken away by the Imperials and forced onto a wagon to Skyrim. To Helgen.

 

Teraela

Both my parents are Imperials. I had a younger brother and an older brother. I never quite understood what it meant to be an Imperial and I never knew who we were fighting against. I was kept blissfully ignorant to everything along with my younger brother. My older brother knew exactly what went on but every time I asked him he would change the subject.

I found out when I turned fourteen what really went on. They were right next door to my room when they said it. They spoke horribly of a race I had never heard of before this. Orsimer. They said that they were going to a place called Orsinium and “imprison all those barbaric traitors.” I decided to do research. The books we had were all carefully censored and only spoke highly of Imperials and Altmer. So I decided it best not to turn to anything here for help. I left home. No one knew. I traveled all around town for any information regarding Orsimer or anything else. That was when I found out about more races that lived here in Skyrim. That was when I found out that my parents were lying to me.

I went back home and told them everything. They were shocked. I took my younger brother by the hand and left without saying goodbye.

My brother had become very ill five years later. We did not have anything to cure him with. He died. A year after that Imperials found me and labeled me a traitor to Skyrim. They bound my wrists and took my to Helgen.

Nightblossom

I never had a definite “home.” My family was always on the go. Traveling everywhere. But it’s how I learned to fight. My older sister was always out there. She would always attack and raid bandit hideouts for us to live in. It was her who inspired me to fight. Mom never approved of fighting. She said it was barbaric and it’s what got dad killed. But we didn’t listen. 

One time we didn’t attack a bandit hideout. We attacked an Imperial camp. We didn’t know. They caught us when we were trying to run. They took mom and my sister in a different direction than me and that was the last time I saw them. I didn’t know where they were going but I was being taken to Helgen.

 

Junal’Ja

I never knew my parents. I didn’t even know if I had siblings. I was raised by an alchemist. He taught me everything I needed to know about alchemy. Just the stuff that he knew. After I learned the basics I ended up the one teaching him. 

I was the one he sent to go gather ingredients and, if I can, get new ingredients. He seemed sad, he seemed distressed that day. He sent me to gather more ingredients. He sounded like it was urgent even though we already had a ton of ingredients. I went anyway not questioning him. I came back and saw him talking to an imperial officer. They didn’t notice me so I just kept listening.

They talked about a debt that he owed and that it was too late. I didn’t understand. I came out of hiding and the Imperial officer was the first to notice me. She then grabbed my arm and all the ingredients fell out of my hands. Then she said, “you’re both coming with me” and we were taken. To Helgen.


End file.
